Doc's Little Gift
by AK1028
Summary: AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Doc adopted a very young baby Timmy as his son. Please note since Timmy was a baby when he was taken out of his proper time, he doesn't know a thing about the fairies or the fact that he is a baby from 1992...yet. Rated T for swearing. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Start of 'Doc's Little Gift' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Doc's Little Gift**

March 23, 1975

11:00 a.m.

**Doc's POV**

It was another day. The rain was coming down and I was enjoying some coffee. Just then, there was a knock at my garage door. I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked around and saw no one. I was about to think it was a prank until some soft crying caught my attention. I looked down and saw a baby boy, no more old than a few hours. I slowly picked up the baby and looked around again. I saw no one around. _'Who the hell would leave a baby on my doorstep,'_ I thought as I brought the baby and myself in. I saw that he had a note on him. As I sat down on my couch, I took the note. I read the note to myself.

It said, _"To Whom It May Concern, please take care of my little Timothy Tiberius. I cannot because my husband had left me. Please make sure that he is well taken care of. Thank you, anonymous."_

I couldn't believe it. Someone had left me this baby boy for me to take care of? I looked at the baby as his name echoed through my head.

I finally smiled as I whispered to the baby, "You're safe and sound here, Timmy."

The baby cooed as I smiled even more. I had someone else in this house than just me. _'Thank you, whoever you are. And I promise that you're Timothy Tiberius will be safe with me,'_ I thought.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Doc went through court and by the time of Timmy's first birthday, Doc was Timmy's official adoptive father. Timmy was declared to be Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Brown. When Doc met Marty and then Annie, the two became involved with the youngsters' life. Doc was glad that Timmy was his son, even if he wasn't his flesh and blood. Timmy felt the same way about Doc. And that bond between them never changed, it just got stronger. And it continued to grow even stronger with each passing day. Timmy loved Marty and Annie like his own brother and sister.

Ten years later, would change this boy's life forever...not to mention Marty, Annie, and Doc's as well.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

October 25, 1985

7:30 a.m.

**Timmy's POV**

I was sound asleep in the guest room. Just then, my alarm went off. I groaned as I wasn't exactly looking forward to another day in fifth grade. I deactivated my alarm and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately; Annie, my dad's best friend and assistant came in.

She told me, tapping on my feet, "Come on, Timmy. Up and at them!"

I complained, "Ah, come on Annie! It's Friday!"

Annie responded, "Timothy Tiberius Brown gets up! The last time I let you sleep in, Doc read me the riot attack! Now, get up!"

I slowly got up. I hated when she played the guilt card on me.

I told her, "Alright! I'm up! You always win but you don't play fair."

Annie smirked and responded, "That's why I always win. Now, get dressed. I've got to take you to the bus stop."

I asked, totally off the subject, "Have you heard from my dad?"

Annie shook her head and answered, "No, not yet. But, Doc always comes back."

I nodded and responded, "That's true. I'll be right down."

Annie told me, "Good cause I've got your favorite ready...blueberry pancakes."

I licked my lips and told her, "Be right down!"

Annie giggled as she closed the door. I got out my favorite outfit and got it on. I got on my blue baseball cap and I was dressed in my green dressed shirt, my blue jeans, and my white running shoes. I brushed my straight teeth and went into the kitchen. Annie was flipping the pancakes like a pro, getting a laugh out of me.

I asked, "Have you heard from Marty this morning?"

Annie answered, "Not yet, I'm afraid. He'll probably be stopping by your dad's place later, though."

I laughed and responded, "Yeah, probably."

Annie smiled at me as I ate my breakfast. You're probably wondering what I'm doing at my dad's best friend and assistant's place. Well, dad was working on some top secret project two weeks before his birthday. He had requested that Annie take me in to keep an eye on me seeing that the last time I was alone, I had mixed some chemicals together. I giggled at that memory but dad was mad. I didn't blame him and he eventually told me, _"That's how you learn." _Doc wasn't my real dad; he had adopted me after he had found me on his doorstep. I didn't care.

Real or not, Doc was my father and nothing was going to change that and I already had told dad that when he told me that I was adopted. I wouldn't trade all my time with Doc for nothing.

Annie looked at her watch and told me, "Come on squirt, we've got to get you to the bus stop."

I got on my jacket and backpack and told her, "Ready, Annie!"

Annie giggled and said, "You sure know how to bounce back awful quickly."

I told her, "Well, I just don't want you playing the full name card on me like you did earlier."

Annie responded, "Okay, okay. I get it. Come on."

With that, we headed out the door and Annie brought me to the bus stop. The yellow school bus came over as I got on.

I started to tell her, "If you see dad..."

Annie finished, "I make sure that he won't go anywhere's fast."

I waved at her until she was out of sight. It was going to be another typical day for me, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Brown, the adopted son of Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Brown.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

October 25, 1985

8:25 a.m.

**Normal POV**

(We are at Doctor Emmet Brown's garage. There are several clocks and two newspaper clippings of the Brown mansion burning down. There are even Timmy's adoption papers up on the wall. The equipment is on and the television goes on.)

Reporter: And the authorities are denying that there is a thief of plutonium at their plants...

(Just then, the door opens and Marty is there.)

Marty: Doc? Yo, Doc. Are you back? Einstein, here boy! (He looks down and sees the split dog food.) I'm not cleaning that up... (He plugs into the amp and only plays one note, causing a short circuit. He is forced into the bookcase. He looks and sees the amp is destroyed. He has sacarism in his voice.) Rock on. (The phone rings, he struggles out the shambles, and he answers the phone.) Yo!

Doc's voice: Marty, is that you?

Marty: Yeah, Doc. Where have you been all week? Timmy's been worried about you!

Doc's voice: Working. Is Timmy okay?

Marty: Yeah, Annie's been taking good care of him. Hey, is Einstein with you?

Doc's voice: Yeah, he's right here.

Marty: Oh, Doc. You've left your equipment on all week.

Doc's voice: My equipment? That reminds me, Marty. You better not plug into the amp because there is a slight possibility of overload.

Marty: (He thinks.) _Now you tell me. _(He speaks.) I'll remember that, Doc.

Doc's voice: Marty, I'm on the verge of a breakthrough and I'm going to need your, Annie, and Timmy's assistance. Can you three meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 a.m. tomorrow morning?

Marty: 1:15? Why the hell so early? And why the hell do you want Timmy there?

Doc's voice: I'll explain later. Just don't forget! (The clocks go off. He yells.) Are those my clocks I hear?

Marty: (He yells.) Yeah, they all say 8 o'clock!

Doc's voice: (He yells.) Perfect! My experiment worked! They are all twenty five minutes slow!

Marty: (He yells.) Wait a minute, Doc! Are you telling me that it is 8:25?

Doc's voice: Precisely!

Marty: Damn! I'm late for school! (He hangs up on Doc and takes off. He skateboards to school. He thinks.) _Thank God Timmy spent the past week at Annie's. His teachers would've screwed him if he was late again._

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Marty: (He gets to the school and sees Annie. He speaks.) Annie.

Annie: Marty, you can't come this way! Strickland is looking for you and if he catches you, it will be four tardy's in a row! (She leads him inside. She looks down the hall and turns back to him.) All is clear.

Marty: (He and Annie walk down the hall.) It's not my fault, Annie. Doc set all of his clocks twenty five minutes slow.

Annie: Thank God Timmy was staying with me.

Mr. Strickland: (He comes over to them.) _"Doc"_? Am I to presume that you two are still hanging around Doctor Brown? (He gives Annie a slip.) Miss Baines.

Annie: (She takes the slip from him. She has sacarism in her voice.) Thanks.

Mr. Strickland: (He gives Marty a slip and Marty takes it.) Doctor Brown is a nutcase and I suggest that you two stop seeing him before you get in trouble. And I feel sorry for that adoptive son of his being in that nutcase's care...

Marty: (He rolls his eyes and he has sacarism in his voice.) Oh, yes sir.

Mr. Strickland: You've got a real attitude problem, McFly. You're a slacker just like your old man.

Marty: (He rolls his eyes. He sounds impatient.) Can we go now?

Mr. Strickland: I also noticed that your band is also signed up for the dance's band. Why even bother, McFly? No McFly has ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley.

Marty: Yeah, well history is about to change. Come on, Annie.

Annie: Right behind you. See you, Mr. Strickland.

* * *

(They leave. Later on that day, at Timmy's school...)

Mr. Elliot: Timmy, (Timmy perks up) tells me what are the two basic elements used in water?

Timmy: Hydrogen and oxygen.

(The bells rings, ending the day. Mr. Elliot clears his throat.)

Mr. Elliot: Timmy, may I have a word with you?

Timmy: (He stays behind.) Is something wrong, Mr. Elliot?

Mr. Elliot: Well...

Annie: (She comes in.) Knock, knock.

Timmy: Annie! (He hugs her.) Boy, I'm glad to see you!

Annie: Oh, no. (Timmy lets go of her and she puts her hands on her hips.) What did you do now?

Timmy: Search me.

Mr. Elliot: I just wanted to know if anyone heard from your father.

Annie: Marty did and he told me that he told me that he tell us later. I was hoping to take Timmy to Marty's band audition.

Timmy: Sweet! I would love to go! Can I go now?

Mr. Elliot: (He sighs.) Sure, go ahead.

(Annie takes Timmy's hand and the two of them head back to the high school. Once there, Timmy runs over to Marty and the Pinheads.)

* * *

Timmy: Hey, guys!

Pinheads: Hey, Timmy.

Timmy: Good luck, Marty.

Marty: Hey, thanks.

Annie: And break a leg.

Marty: Annie...

Annie: Sorry.

Male Teacher: (He grabs a megaphone and speaks into it.) Okay, next band.

(Marty and his band take the stage.)

Marty: (He speaks into the microphone.) We're the Pinheads. Okay, let's do it!

(They start to play. Annie and Timmy are smiling at Marty and the band.)

Male Teacher: (He grabs the megaphone and speaks into it.) I'm sorry; you're just too darn loud. Next, please!

(Marty's face falls as does Annie and Timmy's. Later that day, in front of City Hall...)

* * *

Marty: Too loud! I don't believe it!

Annie: Marty, you shouldn't let one rejection rule you're live. That's why you should send in this tape to the record company.

Timmy: I agree with Annie. You're really good, Marty. It's like dad always says...

Marty: I know. _'If you can put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.'_ Thanks you two but what if they tell me that I'm no good? What if they tell me get out of here kid you have no future. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. Geese, I'm starting to sound like my old man.

Annie: Oh, come on, Marty! Uncle George isn't that bad! (Marty shoots her a look.) Okay, he's that bad.

Timmy: I agree. Mr. McFly is an okay guy but he sure is a weakling.

Marty: You said it! (They see a truck.) Check out that four-by-four, you guys.

Timmy: Sweet ride.

Annie: (She sighs.) Guys and their cars.

Marty and Timmy: (They shoot her a look.) We heard that.

Annie: I didn't say it so that you couldn't.

Marty: You know that truck would be perfect for our camping trip. You and I at the lake together like the old days.

Annie: (She smiles.) Those were some good times.

Timmy: Man, I wish I could go with you.

Marty: You're welcome to tag along with us if you want.

Timmy: (He smiles.) Thanks, Marty but no thanks.

Annie: Well, if you ever change your mind…

Old Lady: (She comes over to them.) Save the clock tower! 30 years ago, lightning struck that tower and the bells haven't rung since. We at the Hill Valley historical…

Marty: (He puts a quarter in her cup.) There's a quarter for you.

Old Lady: Thank you and please take a flyer.

(She gives them a flyer and walks away.)

Annie: You know sometimes, I wonder if she will ever get enough money.

Timmy: Me too.

Marty: (He turns to Annie and Timmy.) Oh, yeah. Doc wants us to meet him at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 tomorrow morning.

Annie: Why the hell so early?

Timmy: Oh man, my first Saturday to hang with you guys and it's interrupted by dad...

Marty: You know Doc as well as we does, Timmy. Anyways, why don't we go to my house for dinner and your place to crash?

Annie: Fine by me. (She turns to Timmy.) Grab on, sport.

Timmy: Right.

(Timmy takes Annie's had and they get on their skateboards and head for Marty's house.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

(Once at Marty's house, they see the car totaled.)

Marty, Timmy, and Annie: Perfect.

(They go into the house and see Biff and George.)

Biff: I can't believe that you lent me a car that has a blind spot in it. I could've been killed!

George: Well, Biff. I have never noticed a blind spot in it before. (He sees Marty, Timmy, and Annie.) Hi, Marty, Timmy, and Annie.

Biff: And where are my reports, McFly?

George: Well, I figured since that they weren't due until next week, I…

Biff: (He grabs George's tie and knocks on his head.) Hello, hello. Anyone in home up there? Think, McFly. Do you know what will happen when I hand in my reports in your handwriting? I get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?

George: O-of course not, Biff. I'll have them done by Saturday.

Biff: Yeah, but not too early. I sleep in on Saturday's. (He sees Marty, Timmy, and Annie staring at him.) What are you three buttheads looking at?

(Biff leaves.)

George: I know what you three are thinking. And you're right. You're absolutely right.

Marty: (He is still looking at the car.) The car, dad...

Annie: Yeah, he wrecked it Uncle George!

Timmy: They're right, Mr. McFly.

George: I know but you know I'm not good at confrontation.

Marty and Annie: Damn straight.

Timmy: Got that right.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

I know I should have been more sensitive to Uncle George but he was a complete wimp. Granted, I was in his and my Aunt Lorraine's debt for them taking me in when my father walked out on me the day after my mother died. He and I were polar opposites because he didn't want me hanging around Doc...and Timmy. Then again, Marty's folks felt the same way but they were opened towards Timmy since he was Doc's adoptive son. Even though Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine acted happy that we had jobs, they felt that they shouldn't involve the _'crackpot'_ of the town. Marty and I didn't care.

Doc was our friend, mentor, and boss. He inspired both of us to give it our all. Marty wanted to be a rock star while I wanted to be a successful doctor. You know, make my mom proud. We also loved being around Timmy. He was such a great person and a great son. He and Doc had a great relationship as we all did. We would always be there for each other, no matter what. We all sat down and ate while watching television.

Aunt Lorraine was drinking again and brought over a cake and said, "Okay, kids. We're going to have to eat this cake by ourselves. Your Uncle Joey didn't make parole again." She put it down and the icing read, _"Congrads, Uncle Joey."_

It showed a bird getting out of a cage. I sighed and so did Marty. We hated having an uncle in jail but what we going to do about it?

Timmy gave us an _'I'm really sorry'_ smile.

Dave rolled his eyes and said, "Old jail bird Joey?" He looked at his watch and said, "Damn, I'm late for work!"

Aunt Lorraine scolded and said, "David, watch your mouth and front of Timmy!"

Timmy told her, "That's okay, Mrs. McFly. I don't mind."

Timmy had learned at an early age that his father swore and Timmy didn't seem to have minded it. That's why Marty and I were able to swear in front of him, making sure that he didn't accidentally used those words himself.

Aunt Lorraine just rolled her eyes and told David, "Now, come here and kiss your mother."

Dave kissed her goodbye and went over to Uncle George and said, "Later, dad and it's time for you to change the oil."

Uncle George laughed kind of like a geek as Dave left.

Timmy rolled his eyes as Marty turned to his mom and asked, "Uh mom. Can I stay the night at Annie's?"

Aunt Lorraine shrugged at the both of us and answered, "I guess it will be alright, Marty."

Marty, Timmy, and I exchanged smiles. Well, that was easy. We all left after we cleared our plates and went to my house.

* * *

Since dad never sold the house, I was able to stay there or with Marty. Marty or Timmy took the guest room, when they visited but when they both dropped by, Timmy took the couch. Anyways, that used to be my dad's old room before he moved out and left me alone. Doc, Marty, and Timmy were always they for me. Doc became my father model and Marty and Timmy became my brothers' model. But, the truth of the matter was...I was also crushing on Marty. I mean, for a guy who is always there for you, you're going to develop a crush on him. I wondered if Marty felt the same thing for me.

I fell asleep while I was thinking that and I was woken up by the phone.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

October 26, 1985

12:45 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

I woke up a little groggily and answered the phone.

I groggily said, "Hello, Baines residence."

"Marty, did you fall asleep?"

That was Doc. I checked the clock in the bedroom and saw that is it was 12:45 a.m.

I groggily answered, "Uh, no Doc."

Doc asked, "Listen, can you pick up my video camera and notebook on your way to the mall? I forgot it at our house."

I answered, "Uh, yeah sure thing Doc."

I hung up on Doc and headed into Annie's room. She was asleep. I blushed. Yeah, I had a crush on her. After all, I have been there for her ever since she was twelve. We have been through a lot in the past four years. How could I not have a crush on her?

I shook her gently and said, "Annie, wake up."

Annie stirred and asked, groggily, "What is it, Marty?"

I smiled and answered, "We've got to go meet Doc, Annie."

Annie jumped up and said, "Then, let's get going!"

I smiled at her as I headed into the living room. Timmy was also sound asleep. I loved Timmy like a brother and I couldn't help but wonder why Doc wanted him along for this experiment and especially this early on a Saturday.

I shook him and he muttered, half asleep, "Five more minutes, dad."

I told him, "It's not Doc, Timmy. It's Marty and we need to get going."

Timmy woke up a little groggily and told me, "Okay, Marty."

With that, we headed out.

* * *

We skateboarded to Doc's place, picked up his camera and notebook, and skateboarded to the mall. We got to the parking lot and saw it was 1:15 a.m. We saw Doc's van and Einstein. We all started to pet Einstein and asking him where Doc was. As if he had planned it, the door of his van opened up and in some smoke, out came a De Lorean. Doc got out of the De Lorean and saw the three of us.

He smiled and said, "Marty, Annie. I'm glad you made it!"

Timmy asked, "Dad, what are you doing with the De Lorean?"

Doc answered, "All in due time, Timmy." Doc whistled for Einstein and the dog jumped into the car. I got the camera up as Timmy got out Doc's notebook and started to take notes. Doc told us, "Hello, I'm Doctor Emmet Brown standing in Twin Pines Mall parking lot at 1:15 a.m. on October 26, 1985."

I checked my watch and confirmed it, "Check, Doc."

Annie checked her watch too and confirmed it too, "We got it, Doc."

Timmy wrote down what his father had just said and told Doc, "Got it, dad."

Doc got Einstein into the De Lorean and said, "Please note that Einstein's watch is in perfect timing with my watch." Timmy made that note in Doc's notebook as Doc closed the door. He dragged us over to an open spot of the parking lot. He said, while holding a remote, "When this baby gets up to 88 MPH, you're going to see some serious shit."

When Doc got the car up to 55, he let go of the remote and the De Lorean came right at us. Annie, Timmy, and I were ready to bail but just then, the De Lorean vanished into a flash of light. Two pairs of fire trails were below us. The license plate was the only left behind. Doc smiled and started to jump up and down.

Timmy asked Doc, freaked, "Wait, why are you celebrating?"

Annie picked up the license plate and dropped it because it was hot and blurted out what we were all thinking, "Jesus Christ Doc! You desegregated Einstein!"

Doc shook his head and explained, "I didn't desegregate Einstein!"

I blurted out, "Then, where the hell are they?"

Doc shook his head again and explained, "The proper question is when the hell they are? You see, Einstein has become the first time traveler! I sent him into the future! One minute into the future to be exact. And in 1:16 in 0 seconds, we will catch up with him and the time machine."

Annie, Timmy, and I exchanged surprised looks.

I asked, "Wait a minute Doc. Are you telling us that you built a time machine...out of a De Lorean?"

Doc nodded and responded, "I figured if you're going to make a time machine, why not do it with some style?"

Annie blurted out, "Style? You call a De Lorean style, Doc? We need to get your eyes checked."

Timmy added, "I agree, dad! Why did you use the De Lorean to make your time machine?"

Before Doc could try and answer his son, he pushed us out of the way. The De Lorean reappeared. Doc went over to it, tried to open the door but jumped back.

I asked, concerned, "What is it, hot?"

Doc shook his head and answered, "No, cold. Ice cold."

He opened the door and Einstein was there, unharmed. Annie, Timmy, and I exchanged surprise looks as Doc noted that Einstein's watch was a minute behind. Einstein ran out of the De Lorean. Timmy wrote this all down.

Annie mumbled, "He's alright."

Doc smirked and said, "He's fine! For him, the trip was incautious. Here, here. Let me show you how it works." Annie, Timmy, and I went over to the De Lorean. Timmy wrote this all down as Doc explained, "First, you flip the time circuits on." He pointed to the control board and pointed to each one, "This one tells you where you are, this one tell you where you are going, and this one tells you where you've been. You could go to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence or witness the birth of Christ! Here a historical date in the science world: November 5, 1955." Doc stopped and smiled. He said, "Of course, November 5, 1955."

I asked, "What's so important about that, Doc?"

Doc and Timmy both smiled.

Timmy explained, "Well, that was the day dad had invented time travel."

Doc added, "I remember like it was yesterday. I was hanging up a clock in my bathroom and I slipped on my toilet and hit my head. When I came to, I had a revelation. A picture in my head...of this."

Doc then pointed to a y shaped thing.

Annie asked, "What is it, Doc?"

Doc smiled and answered, "It's the flux compotator, Annie."

Timmy added, "Dad had told me that it what makes time travel possible."

Doc went down memory lane after Timmy had said that and told us, "Of course, I remember when this all used to be farm land as far as the eye can see. Old man Peabody owned all of it and had a strange idea about breeding pine trees..."

Timmy added, "Old man Peabody was crazy, dad."

I asked, totally off the subject, "So, does it run on gasoline?"

Doc shook his head and responded, "Unforentaly no. It requires more kick - plutonium."

Annie perked up and blurted out, "Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling us that this sucker is nuclear?"

Doc responded, "No, no. This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction."

Timmy asked the one question that was on all of our minds, "Did you rip that off?"

Doc waved his hands and whispered, "Of course. Some Liberian nationalists wanted me to build a bomb but I gave them machine parts of a pinball machine!" Annie, Timmy, and I exchanged horrified looks. Ah, boy. We were in defiant trouble! Doc called out to us and said, "Come on you three, we've got to get you two into radiation suits!"

Annie whispered, "I seriously think Doc has gotten us into deep trouble."

I nodded and whispered, "That's for sure, Annie."

Timmy whispered, "Why in the world did dad agree to help terrorists?"

With that, we went over to Doc and got the radiation suits on. Doc put some plutonium into the chambers. I was videotaping the whole thing, Annie was watching, and Timmy was making notes.

Doc took off his helmet and said, "Okay you three, it's safe." We took off our helmets and Doc said, "Well, I'm all set. Oops! Almost forget my luggage! I don't know if they will have any bioethics in the future."

Timmy responded, "I doubt that, dad."

I gave Doc a surprised look and said, "The future?"

Doc smiled and said, "That's right. I'm going twenty five years into the future. Maybe I'll get to see who wins the next twenty five World Series."

Annie perked up and asked, "Hey, Doc. Look us up when you get there?"

Timmy added, "That goes double for me, dad."

Doc smiled and responded, "You bet I will. Roll them." I got the camera ready and Doc opened up the De Lorean. Timmy was making notes of this as Doc cleared his throat and said, "I, Doctor Emmet Brown, am about to make history..." His voice trailed off as he put his hand to his forehead and said, "I almost forgot extra plutonium! One pellet, one trip I must be out of my mind!" Einstein started to bark up a storm, capturing Doc's attention. Doc turned to him and asked, "What's wrong, Einy?" Doc turned white as a ghost and whispered, "Oh my God. They found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, you three!"

Annie, Timmy, and I turned to him and we asked, in unison, "Who?"

Doc snapped and responded, "Who do you think? The Libyans!"

Annie, Timmy, and I turned around and we saw a blue Volkswagen.

"Holy geese," Annie and I said in unison.

Timmy yelled, "Duck and cover!"

Doc drew their fire and got shot. I froze as did Annie and Timmy. Doc...was dead!

Timmy yelled, "Dad!" Annie and I both yelled at the same time, "NO! Bastards!" They turned to us and they couldn't shot because the gun was out of ammo. We all ran for the De Lorean. I looked back at a dead Doc and closed my door.

I took off like a shot and we were trying to get them off our tail. Suddenly, they brought out a rocket blaster.

"Holy geese! Okay, let's see if these bastards can do 90," I said.

I threw the De Lorean into gear and Annie yelled, "Wait, Marty!"

Timmy added, "Whatever you do, don't go over 88!"

Just then, three sonic booms caught our attention and we were face-to-face with a scarecrow. We all screamed as then we crashed into the side of a barn.

* * *

___AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Annie's POV**

Marty, Timmy, and I got out of the De Lorean and heard the door to the barn closing. Marty tripped and landed in some hay. I giggled at him and then the same thing happened to me. Timmy was laughing at the both of us.

Marty smiled evilly and said, "Poetic justice, my dear Annie."

I blushed at him a little. I hoped that Marty and Timmy didn't notice. But their attention was on the fact we were in a barn. _'That's a relief,'_ I thought and we got out of the barn.

Marty said, trying to be friendly, "Sorry about your barn."

Just then, someone shot at us. We stumbled back into the barn.

We heard a little kid saying, "They've already mutated into human forms! Shoot them, dad!"

The old man shot at us again and Marty, Timmy, and I stumbled back into the barn. We got into the De Lorean and drove off, running over a pine tree in the process.

Marty got onto the road and said, aloud, "Okay McFly, get a hold of yourself. It's just a dream."

I nodded and mumbled, "A very intense dream that all three of us are having."

Timmy pointed and said, "Guys, check it out!"

Marty slammed on the brakes, capturing my attention. I looked up and we saw were at the Lyon Estates and they weren't even built yet! Marty, Timmy, and I got out of the De Lorean and went over. We saw the billboard and boy were we in shock. We went back to the De Lorean and the time circuits went dead.

Marty mumbled, "This is nuts."

Marty tapped the time circuits.

Timmy pointed out, "I don't think that's going to work."

We heard some beeping and looked up. We all saw that the plutonium intake was empty.

I mumbled, "We have no plutonium to go back on..."

We looked at each other and nodded. We got out of our radiation suits and hid the De Lorean behind the billboard and headed into town.

Timmy told us, while we were walking, "Dad once told me that he lived on Riverside Drive. I think we better try and find it later on today. If go there now, dad might not have bumped his head and he won't believe us."

Marty pointed out, "Well, we're living it right now and I don't believe it! I mean, here we are thirty years before we even existed and we're existing!"

I told him, "Thirty years for us and thirty seven years for Timmy."

Timmy responded, "Annie has a point, Marty. Though, I can't explain how we're existing in a time where we weren't even born in yet..."

Marty told him, with tears in his eyes, "Well, at least my parents don't have to worry about _'the brat'_ anymore." I frowned as an idea crossed my mind. I tickled Marty's ribs. Marty told me, in between laughs, "Cut it out, Annie! That tickles!"

I responded, coyly, "Oh, really. Timmy, give me a hand!"

Timmy responded, "Okay, Annie!"

With that, we both started tickling Marty making us all laugh and smile. We finally stopped.

Timmy told us, "Okay, come on. Let's get into town."

With that, we continued to follow Doc's son into town.

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

Marty, Annie, and I walked over to the café and saw that it was actually the fitness center back in '85.

The owner perked up at us and asked, "What did you do? Jump ship?"

Marty turned to him and asked, "Huh?"

The owner pointed at Marty's vest, which you could swear was a life preserver. The owner asked, "Well, what's with the life jacket?"

I giggled under my breath as Marty tried ignored that.

Annie started to ask, "Do you know where...?"

The owner, Lou - I think - got mad and asked, "Are you kids going to order something or not?"

Marty, Annie, and I exchanged looks and we sat down.

Marty answered, "Uh, yeah. Give me a tab."

Lou shot him a look and said, "I can't give you a tab unless you order something."

Marty tried to recover and responded, "Okay, give me a Pepsi Free."

I shot Marty a look, trying to tell him that Pepsi Free didn't exist yet. Annie was shooting him the same look as she put her hand to her face and shook her head. Lou shot Marty a look too but a confused look.

Lou responded, "If you want a Pepsi, kid you've got to pay for it."

Annie told Lou, "Just give him something without sugar, please."

Lou mumbled, "Something without sugar."

I mumbled, "Uh, yeah he can't have any sugar."

Lou just shrugs it off and gave Marty some coffee and some change. Marty gave us a _'thank you for saving my butt'_ look and put his hand to his head. Annie blew a piece of hair out of her face as I fixed my hair. It was going to be a long day, we all knew that.

Just when things couldn't get any stranger, we heard a voice behind us say, "Hey, McFly." Marty, the lanky teen next to him, Annie, and I turned around and we saw a young Biff and his crew standing in the doorway. Biff said, "I thought I told you never to come in here anymore."

Marty, Annie, and I said in unison, "Biff."

Biff went right past us and went over to the lanky teen next to Marty.

He said, "I'm talking to you McFly, you Irish bug!"

The lanky teen said, "Oh, hey Biff. Hey guys."

Marty, Annie, and I exchanged surprised looks. This lanky teen was George McFly - as a teenager! The two of them exchanged a conversation. More like Biff telling Mr. McFly what to do, like he did in the future. I rolled my eyes out of being annoyed. Biff turned to us and saw we were staring.

He asked, annoyed, "What are you buttheads looking at?"

One of the goons put his hand on Marty's shoulder and responded, "Hey, Biff. Check out this guy's life preserver. This punk thinks he's going to drown."

Another gang member turned to Annie and said, "Hey and check her out. Isn't she a pretty one?"

Biff nodded and said, "Yeah, she is."

I saw that Annie was a bit taken back. _'Poor Annie, she didn't see that coming,'_ I thought. I turned to Marty who was flushed. I smirked. I knew that Marty had a huge crush on Annie but he was too scared to admit it.

The goons pointed to me and one of them said, "And look at him. He looks like a geek."

I sighed as Biff went back to Mr. McFly and demanded, "Now, get that report done for me before Monday."

Mr. McFly nodded and responded, "Uh, yeah. I'll get that done and bring it over to your place on Sunday."

Biff nodded and said, "Not too late, I sleep in on Sunday's."

Biff pointed down and when Mr. McFly looked down, Biff slapped him. With a stern warning, Biff and his gang left. Marty, Annie, and I stared at Mr. McFly with awe. _'Dad, you actually did it. You actually invented a working time machine,'_ I thought, with a tear rolling down my face. My only family in the world was dead. I had to stop it...somehow.

Mr. McFly finally snapped, bringing me out of my thoughts, and asked us, "What?"

Marty answered, stammering, "Y-you're George McFly."

Mr. McFly nodded and asked, "Yeah, who are you?"

A bus boy came over to Mr. McFly and asked, "Why do you let those boys push you around?"

Mr. McFly answered, "Well, they're bigger than me."

"And have more confidence than you do, Uncle George," Annie mumbled.

I nodded silently as the bus boy said, "Do you think I'm going to be a bus boy the rest of my life?"

Lou went by and responded, "Watch it, Goldie."

Goldie Wilson, the future mayor of Hill Valley?

Goldie went back to Mr. McFly and added, "No, I'm going to make something out of myself."

I blurted out, "That's right! He's going to be mayor!"

Goldie liked that idea but Lou didn't and he started to tease Goldie. Marty, Annie, and I shrugged and Marty saw that Mr. McFly was gone. We heard a bike bell and turned. We saw Mr. McFly riding his bike down the road. Marty, Annie, and I bolted out the door.

Marty called him, "Hey, dad!"

He kept riding away.

Annie added, "Hey, George!"

He still kept riding.

I yelled, "Mr. McFly!"

Again, he kept riding.

Then we added, in unison, "Hey, you on the bike!"

We lost him but got to a tree where we saw his bike. Marty, Annie, and I looked up and we saw Mr. McFly in the tree. He had binoculars and he was spying on a girl, changing. Annie rolled her eyes. I was surprised and disturbed.

Marty said; disgusted, "He's a peeping tom."

Just then, Mr. McFly fell out of the tree and onto the road. A car was coming on fast. Marty jumped out of his skin and pushed Mr. McFly out of the road. Mr. McFly was saved but Marty got hit instead. Marty fell back, unconscious. Annie and I ran over to him and tried to wake him. Mr. McFly fled the scene.

The owner of the car screamed, "Stella! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car again! Quick, help me get him into the house!"

'_Oh, Marty. Please, for God's sake be okay. I already lost my dad and I don't want to lose my brother,'_ I thought. Even though Marty wasn't my brother, I always thought of him that way.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

November 5, 1955

5:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I awoke to see a shadowy figure in the darkness.

I asked, groggily, "Mom? Mom, is that you?"

The voice answered, "There, there now. You've been asleep for the past eight hours."

I stammered, "I-I dreamt that Annie, Timmy, and I went back in time. It was awful."

The voice said, "Well, you're safe and sound now back in good old 1955."

I opened my eyes with a start and blurted out, "1955?" The lights went on and I got up with a start. My mom was there alright...but she was a teenager! I stammered, "You're...you're...my..."

She perked up and responded, "My name is Lorraine. Lorraine Baines. You sure got a big bump on your head, Calvin."

Calvin? What the hell? I got up and noticed my pants were gone. I quickly covered myself with the blankets and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Where are my pants," I asked, rather dryly.

Mom answered, "Over there, on my hope chest. I never have seen purple underwear before, Calvin."

"Calvin? Why do you keep calling me Calvin," I asked.

Mom smirked and responded, "Well, that's your name isn't it? Calvin Klein? It's written all over your underwear." She tried to pull away the blankets but I was too fast for her. She said, "I guess people call you Cal."

I shook my head and responded, "Actually, people call me Marty..."

I became quickly uncomfortable and asked, "Where's Annie and Timmy?"

Mom looked curious and asked, "Who are Annie and Timmy? Oh, you probably mean Amie Kuhn, your cousin and Tommy Ramone, her younger brother." Amie Kuhn and Tommy Ramone, what the hell? Then it dawned on me. While I was out, Annie and Timmy created aliases for themselves. After all, she did have a father and aunt in this household. And Doc wasn't exactly trustworthy to have a son back in 1955. She added, "Annie explained that you always call her _"Annie"_ and Tommy _"Timmy"_ ever since you were young."

Just then, a voice called her, "Lorraine, are you up there?"

Mom's face fell and she said, "Oh, my God. It's my mother." She threw my pants at me and demanded, "Put your pants back on."

She left and did quickly as I was told. This was super weird. I got out of the bedroom and saw Annie and Timmy, alone.

Annie hugged me and said, "Thank God, Marty. You're alright!"

Timmy added, "We were worried."

I hugged her back and whispered, "I didn't mean to worry you guys. And you better address me as Calvin _'Marty'_ Klein."

She let go of me and responded, with a small blush and jokingly, "I don't think you could be a fashion designer, you know."

Timmy added, "Me either especially with his taste in fashion."

I shot Timmy a look. Timmy sheepishly smiled the way Doc did when he said something wrong. Doc, the minute that name crossed my mind, I wondered, _'Will he listen to us?'_ Back to my reality, I ignored Annie's blush.

I responded, "Got that right. I love my music too much."

_'And I love you too much,'_ I thought. I wanted to add that, badly, but we had other problems to deal with like getting back to 1985.

Timmy smiled at us. Timmy always knew that I loved Annie. He was one person I could tell my troubles too...just like Doc. With sadness in my heart over Timmy's fallen father, we went down the stairs and met up with Annie and mine grandmother-to-be.

Stella smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay, Marty. Annie and Timmy were pretty worried about you."

I smiled at Annie and said, "Well, they have every right to be. After all, Annie is not only my cousin; she's my best friend as is Timmy."

Which was true, Annie and I have been best friends since the day of her birth. I was very young when she was born on March 1, 1968. I had to be at least a few weeks old since my birthday was February 15, 1968. We were told when we first met, we would let go of each other's hands. I couldn't help but wonder if that meant anything. And that was very true with Timmy and me. Timmy was so much like Doc that I was surprised that we found out that Timmy was adopted. But none of that mattered. Timmy would always be Doc's son, forever more. My mind went back to Annie and mine grandmother-to-be who was introducing us to everyone.

"Let's see. Lorraine you already know and this is Milton, Robert, and in the playpen is little baby Joey."

Annie, Timmy, and I bent down to the playpen.

I muttered, "So, you're our Uncle Joey?"

Annie smirked and whispered to the baby, "Better get used to these bars, kid."

Timmy added, whispering, "And the bad food."

Annie, Timmy, and I got up and we all sat down at the table. Lorraine forced me to sit next to her. I was defiantly feeling uncomfortable but my eyes were on Annie, who was across the table from me. She smiled at me, apparently enjoying my torture. But it wasn't a mischievous smile. It was a _'man, I don't want to be in your shoes right now'_ smile. Timmy had the same smile. _'Like father, like son,'_ I thought.

Our grandmother asked, "Marty, Annie. Have I ever seen you two before? You two look awful familiar. Do I know your parents?"

Annie and I mumbled; her eyes on her teenager father and mine on my teenage mother, "You might."

Timmy added, quietly, "In more ways than one."

Our grandmother-to-be then said, "Then, let me call them. They must be worried sick."

Annie quickly responded, "You can't, Mrs. Baines. Nobody is home."

I added under my breath, "Yet."

Timmy added, under his breath, "Yet is defiantly the word for it."

Annie nodded slowly in agreement to Timmy.

I asked our grandfather-to-be, "Uh, by any chance do you know where we can find 1640 Riverside Drive is?"

He nodded and answered, "All the way on the other side of town near the river bend."

I perked up and blurted out, "Oh, that's John F. Kennedy Drive!"

Annie shot me _'you shouldn't have said that'_ look as did Timmy.

Annie quickly covered for me and said, "Marty, Timmy, and I have a long day so we are just going to go."

Timmy added, "Yeah, we have to see a friend of ours."

Lorraine switched the subject and asked, "Mom, can Marty, Timmy, and Annie stay here? I mean, after all, dad almost killed Marty with the car." She then put her hand on my knee and said, coyly, "And he can sleep in my room."

_'Oh, no way! The only one I would like to be with and she is right in front of me,'_ I thought as I jumped up. Annie jumped up too as did Timmy.

Timmy said, as we were leaving, "Uh, we got to go."

Annie added, "So, uh, see you later. Much later." With that, the three of us bolted out the door and headed for Doc's place. After all, Doc was our only chance to get back to 1985.

* * *

We got to a big mansion.

Annie whistled and said, jokingly, "Fancy place."

Timmy added, "I know that dad had a big mansion but I sure wasn't expecting this."

I knocked on the door and a thirty year Doc answered. He was wearing a strange helmet and he had a bruise of his head.

I asked, "Doc?"

Doc grabbed the three of us and answered, "Don't say a word." He pulled all of us into his mansion and added, "I don't want to know anything about you."

I said, "Wait a minute, Doc."

Just then, Doc put a suction cup on my head.

Timmy asked, "Uh, what's this all about?"

Doc ignored him, turned on his machine and told me, "I'm going to read your thoughts. Let's see, you three come from a great distance."

Annie nodded and responded, jokingly, "One for Doc."

Timmy giggled at Annie joke as I tried again and said, "Doc."

Doc intervened again and responded, "Not a word. You want me to donate to the Navy Core?"

Annie shot Doc a look and responded, jokily, "Not even close, Doc."

Timmy added, "I think you were guessing that because of Marty's vest."

Doc gave us a sheepish smile that all three of us knew very well.

I took off the suction cup and told, "Doc, my name is Marty McFly, my cousin Annie Baines, and..." That's when my voice trailed off. How was I going to tell Doc that he had a son in the future? For Christ sake, he was a bachelor in this time...and in ours! I just put that aside and added, "And this is Timmy. We've come here in a time machine you built and we need you to help us to get back to the year, 1985."

Doc put his hands on my shoulders and asked, "Do you know what this means?" I decided not to get ahead of myself. After all, Doc's tone wasn't reassuring. Doc added, "It means that this blasted thing doesn't work!"

Doc took off his helmet rather fast and ran into the other room. Annie, Timmy, and I ran after him.

I approached Doc and said, "Doc, it is true and you're the only one who can help us." Doc shot me a look and I took out my wallet. I showed him my driver's license and added, "Doc, here's my driver's license. I haven't even been born yet!" I pulled out a picture of my siblings and me and continued, "And these are my siblings. Look at the sweatshirt, Doc. Class of 1984."

Doc took the picture, looked at it, and responded, "Whoever did it cut off your brother's hair."

I was sinking fast. Annie was up.

Annie brought out her wallet, showed Doc's her driver's license, and responded, "Okay, Doc. Check out my driver's license! I haven't been born yet, either." She perked up and took out a picture. It was the picture of us at Annie's seventeenth birthday party. She showed it to Doc and said, "That's the four of us at Pizza Hut on my seventeenth birthday, Doc. We're you're best friends and your assistants."

Doc's face softened. He looked at the three of us with awe.

Timmy told him, "Doc, it's all true and there is something else that you need to know." Doc perked up as Timmy took a deep breath. Timmy told Doc, "My whole name is Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Brown. I'm...your son." Doc turned white as a ghost as Timmy quickly added, "But, I'm you're adopted son. You found me on your doorstep in the year 1975 and a year later, you adopted me."

Doc mumbled, "Great Scott."

I added, "And if you need more prove, Doc we know how you got that bruise on your head."

Annie chimed in, "You were hanging up a clock in your bathroom and you slipped on your toilet and hit your head."

Timmy finished, "When you came to, you had a revelation dad. A picture in your head of the flux compotator which makes time travel possible...and that's how we got here. Check my notes if you don't believe me."

Timmy handed him his notebook, which he had brought with him. Timmy never left any experiment with his father without his notebook. Doc was reading over Timmy's notes and saw that we were telling the truth.

He put his hand to his head and mumbled, "Great Scott."

Annie, Timmy, and I exchanged smiles as we knew that we had Doc convinced.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

November 5, 1955

8:45 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

We got into Doc's Packard and drove off for the Lyon Estates development. Marty, Timmy, and I grabbed some flashlights.

Marty explained to Doc, "There is something wrong with the starter. So we hid it here."

Marty, Timmy, and I un-covered the De Lorean and Doc was in shock.

He said, rather slowly, "After I fell off of my toilet, I drew this."

He held out a paper and it was a drawing of the flux compotator.

We mumbled, in unison, "The flux compotator."

Timmy opened the door and I flipped on the switch.

Doc saw that it was in perfect working order and said, happily, "It works! It works!" He grabbed the three of us and said, "I finally invented something that works!"

I responded, jokingly, "You can bet your ass it works."

Doc hung onto us and said, "Somehow, we've got to sneak this back to my lab. We've got to get you three back home!"

* * *

Somehow, we snuck the De Lorean back to Doc's garage. Marty got the video recorder ready to show Doc what we videotaped. Actually, what Marty videotaped. I never get near video cameras. I would record your feet by accident. But show me an actual camera and I can shoot some decent snapshots of anything. Timmy was the same way but his notes were much more effective. Marty rewind the tape to the specific spot before Doc was shot. I hated thinking that but maybe Marty, Timmy, and I could pre-warn Doc about his fate.

Doc smiled and said, "That's me! Look at me! I'm an old man! But, what am I wearing?"

I answered, "Radiation suit."

Doc was a bit taken back and responded, "Radiation suit? Ah, probably from all that nuclear wars."

Timmy told him, "Sure, let's go with that, dad."

I giggled at Timmy's remark as Doc picked up the video camera.

He told us, focused on the camera, "Amazing. No wonder your president is an actor. He's got to look good on television."

I shot Doc a look. Timmy giggled under his breath.

Marty said, "Whoa, here it is, Doc."

The older Doc said, "This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction."

The younger Doc demanded, "What did I just say?"

Marty rewind the tape again and the older Doc repeated, "This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction."

The younger Doc stepped back, obviously surprised and said, "1.21 jig watts? 1.21 jig watts? Great Scott!"

With that, Doc ran back to the mansion with the three of us on his heels.

I asked, "Doc, what the hell is a jig watt?"

We ran back into the mansion and we heard Doc saying, "Tom, how could I be so careless? A 1.21 jig watt is impossible! It can't be done!"

Marty responded, "Don't sweat it, Doc. All we need is some plutonium."

Timmy shook his head and said, "One problem with that plan. 1955 is scares of plutonium."

Doc nodded in agreement and added, "Timmy is right, Marty. I'm sorry you three but I'm afraid you're stuck here."

Marty's face fell as did mine and Timmy's as well. We didn't want to be stuck here in 1955!

Marty blurted out, "Doc, we can't be stuck here! We all got a life in 1985! I've got a band!"

Doc said, trying to be sympathetic, "I'm sorry but the only possible of a 1.21 jig watt is a bolt of lightning."

Timmy asked, "Wait, what?"

I responded, with an idea forming in my head and Timmy's, "What did you say?"

Doc repeated, "A bolt of lightning. Unforentaly, you never know when or where one is bound to strike."

Marty got our train of thought and showed Doc the flyer we got back in 1985 and responded, "We do now."

Doc snatched the flyer out of Marty's hand.

He read it and said, "This is it! It says here that a bolt of lightning will strike the clock tower on November 12, 1955 at 10:04 p.m. If we can somehow use this lightning, channel it into the flux compotator, it just might be enough. Next Saturday night, we're sending you three back to the future!"

Marty, Timmy, and I exchanged smiles.

Timmy commented, "Sweet. Next Saturday is perfect."

Marty added, "Yeah, we can spend a week in 1955. You can show us around..."

Doc intervened on Marty's plans and responded, "That's seriously out of the question. Anything you three do will have serious reputations on future events. Do you understand?"

Ah, boy. _'Now you tell us, Doc,'_ I thought.

Marty said, lying through his teeth, "Uh, yeah Doc. We understand."

Doc shot Marty a look and asked, "Did you three interact with anyone else besides me?"

Marty responded, rather sheepish, "Uh, well. I might've run into my parents."

I shot Marty a look and said, "Might've?"

Timmy added, "You so beyond ran into them, Marty. You more like so ruined their first meeting."

Doc seemed rather worried when Timmy had said that.

Doc responded, "Great Scott! Let me see that picture of your brother again."

Marty did as he was told and gave it to Doc.

Doc hold it up and added, "Just as I feared. This proves my theory. Take a look at your brother."

Marty, Timmy, and I all looked and Dave's head was gone.

Timmy asked, freaked, "What the heck?"

Marty said, freaked out, "His head is gone."

I added, a bit freaked out myself, "It's like it has been erased."

Doc nodded and responded, "Erased from existence."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

November 7, 1955

8:15 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

We got to the high school.

I pointed to the school and said, jokingly, "Looks brand new. They've must've done a good job cleaning it."

Annie shot me a look and said, "Not the time for jokes, Marty."

Timmy asked, jokingly, "Who are you and what have you done with Annie?"

Before Annie could answer, Doc intervened and said, "Now, if my calculations are correct, you interfered with your parent's first meeting, that's why your brother is disappearing from that picture. You sister will follow and unless you don't repair the damage, you'll be next."

I mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy."

Doc shot me a confused look and responded, "Weight has nothing to do with it."

Annie turned to Doc and said, "Actually, Doc. Marty's just saying that this is a lot to take in."

She leaned into me as did Timmy.

Timmy whispered, "You know as well as we all do that dad doesn't know a thing about '80's slang."

I nodded in agreement and we got in the school.

Doc looked at me, curiously and asked, "So, which one is your father?"

I pointed at my young dad and said, sadly, "Him."

Doc saw him and he was getting kick in the ass because of a _'kick me'_ sign on his back. Annie rolled her eyes out of embarrassment and Timmy sighed out of embarrassment.

Doc said, trying to make us all feel better, "Maybe you were adopted."

Timmy added, "It's possible, Marty. Ask the expert."

I weakly smiled and scratched my chin. Timmy knew how to pack a punch in a point. Just then, a voice caught my attention. Strickland came over to my younger father and started to call him a slacker.

Annie mumbled, "That's Strickland! Geese, didn't that guy have any hair?"

I shrugged and answered, "Apparently not."

Doc turned to us and said, "Get to it, you two. Timmy and I will stay right here."

Timmy responded, "Right, dad."

Annie and I nodded in agreement and we went over to my younger father. We both helped him pick up his stuff.

I said, "Hey, George. Do you remember me? The guy who saved your life?"

He nodded and answered, "Y-yeah."

Annie smiled and responded, "Well, George. There is someone we want you to meet."

We led him straight to my young mother, who was with some friends.

I called her, "Lorraine?"

Mom spun around and saw me.

She leaned up on the locker and said, dreamily, "Calvin! Amie!"

I smiled at her, trying to be pleasant, and said, "I like you to meet my friend, George McFly."

Dad went over to my mom and said, holding out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Well, at least he was being friendly. But, she blew him off and went over to me.

She asked, "How's your head?"

I quickly pulled away and answered, "I'm fine."

The bell rang and they all took off and I heard my mom saying, "Isn't he a dreamboat?"

Doc and Timmy came over.

Timmy said, jerking his thumb at my mom, "Whoa, now that's serious stuff."

I said, depressed, "She didn't even look at him, Doc."

Annie looked at me and pointed out, "I think Aunt Lorraine has gotten the hots for you instead of Uncle George."

Doc nodded and added, "It happens sometimes in hospitals. Nurses do fall for their patients."

Annie smiled, decked me playfully, and jokingly said, "You lucky guy."

Timmy giggled at my discomfort. I shot them a look, a disturbed look.

I mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy."

Doc perked up and responded, "There is that word again, heavy. Is there something wrong with the earth's gravitate pull?"

Annie nodded and said, jokingly, "Yeah, let's go with that, Doc."

Timmy added, "Yeah, whatever you say, dad."

Doc ignored them and said, "We've got to figure out how to get those two to successfully mate."

I responded, "Yeah but what do kids like to do in the '50's?"

Timmy responded, "That is a good question, dad."

Doc pointed out to me, "Well, they are your parents. You must know them by now. What do they like to do together?"

Annie answered, sadly, "Nothing."

Doc pointed at a poster and exclaimed, "Look, some sort of ritual is coming up!"

I examined the poster and exclaimed, "Of course! The Enchantment Under of the Sea dance! They're supposed to go together."

Annie giggled and added, jokingly, "That is if you don't ask Aunt Lorraine to the dance first."

Timmy told her, "Good one, Annie."

The two of them had a high five as I shot them another look. However, I got sidetracked by Annie's gorgeous emerald eyes. I must've been lost in her eyes for a few moments because when I finally got out of it, Doc and Timmy were gone and Annie was waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and Annie said, "Quit daydreaming, Marty. We've got to stay on Uncle George like glue! That's our mission like Doc and Timmy said."

I quickly tried to recover myself and said, "Right, just like Doc and Timmy said! Let's get to work, Annie!"

I took the lead and I saw Annie right behind me. I figured Timmy was trying to tell Doc about his upcoming future. _'Good luck, Timmy. You'll need it,'_ I thought.

* * *

We finally caught up to my father at lunch. He was writing something down and Annie and I joined him.

Annie perked up and asked, "What's that you're writing, George?"

Dad half smiled and answered, "Uh, stories about visitors coming from other planets."

I scoffed and responded, "Get out of town. I didn't know you did anything creative! Can we read it?"

He pulled away and answered, "Uh, no. I don't let anyone read my stories. Besides, what if they told me that I was no good or get out of here kid you have no future. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. Guess that's hard for anyone to understand."

I swallowed and answered, "No, no. Not at all. Listen, George. Lorraine is really crazy about you."

Annie nodded and added, "Yeah she wants you to ask her to the dance."

His face fell and responded, "What? Right here and now in the cafeteria? I couldn't. Besides, I think she rather go with someone else."

Annie looked at him and asked, "Who?"

Just as I thought he was going to say me, he pointed behind us, and answered, "Biff."

We spun around and saw Biff holding mom, against her will. I went over to them.

I saw mom slap him and say, "Get your meat hooks off of me."

I forced Biff to let go of her and said, "You heard her. Get your meat hooks off."

Biff got up and I realized that I was in serious trouble.

Biff grabbed me and said, getting a punch ready, "You've been asking for this for awhile."

He stopped and out of the corner of eye, I saw Annie next to Strickland. Biff sort of blushed at Annie and looked badly at Strickland.

He said, letting me go, "I'll let you off with a warning this time, punk. But, if we cross paths again, you'll get it for sure."

He walked away. I turned around as did Annie and we saw dad was gone. Annie shrugged as she came over to me.

She said, sadly, "Sorry, Marty. I saw you in trouble. I had to do something."

I smiled at her and responded, "Don't sweat it, Annie. Let's just find dad."

She nodded in agreement and we ran off to find dad.

* * *

It was after school and we met up with him outside of his house.

Annie called him, "George!"

George turned around, saw us, and asked, "Why do you two keep following me? What do you want?"

I answered, "You should ask Lorraine to the dance. If you don't, I will be very upset."

_'If I live to see it,'_ I thought, miserably.

He looked at us and responded, "Look, I don't want to ask Lorraine to the dance and I don't want to miss my favorite program: Science Fiction Theater. There is nothing on this earth that can make me change my mind."

I pulled out my picture as my dad went into his house. Dave's body was half gone.

I mumbled, "Science Fiction Theater."

Annie perked up and asked, "You got a plan, Marty?"

I nodded and answered, "Yup and I'm going to need your help."

Annie asked, "And Timmy?"

I answered, "Leave him with Doc. You as well as I do that we can't take him out past nine o'clock."

Annie responded, "Oh, yeah. That we defiantly learned the hard way."

I smiled.

* * *

That night, I got my radiation suit on and pretended to be Dark Vader. Annie was doing sound effects for me, which was pretty decent.

As we headed back to Doc's mansion; I asked her, "Where did you learn to do those sound effects?"

She shrugged and answered, "I was just making it up as I went along. Do you think this is actually worked?"

It was my turn to shrug as I answered, "Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

As we were about to enter Doc's mansion and she asked, "Do you think we should try and tell Doc about the terrorists?"

I nodded and answered, "We've got to try, Annie. For his sake...and for Timmy's."

She nodded in agreement. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I had to get my family back together first. But, I couldn't help but wonder if Timmy had told Doc about his upcoming future.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

November 8, 1955

2:50 p.m.

**Timmy's POV**

Marty, Annie, and I were hanging outside of the gas station. Marty was trying so badly to open his Pepsi. I was giggling up a storm at him trying to open it. Annie was about to help him when Mr. McFly ran over to us.

I asked Marty and Annie, "What's with him?" Marty and Annie just exchanged smiles as I sighed and whispered, "I'm so not looking forward to my teenage years."

Marty asked Mr. McFly, "Hey, George. Where were you? You weren't in school."

He looked disoriented and answered, "I overslept. Listen, you three got to help me. I have to ask Lorraine to the dance."

Annie responded, "Well, keep your pants on, she's in the café."

Mr. McFly shot her a look. I was trying to tell Annie not to talk like that but thankfully Marty was still trying to open his Pepsi.

He asked, "God, how do you open these things?"

Mr. McFly brushed the top on the mailbox, which forced it open.

I smiled and said, "Neat trick."

Annie said, jokingly, "Thank you for making Marty look silly."

Marty shot us a look and Annie and I giggled a little. Okay, maybe Annie and I do joke around too much about everything little thing but that's a part of who I am. After all, I couldn't see my life without jokes, science, and of course dad, Marty, and Annie. I was sad that dad was dead back in our time, so I decided to do something about it.

Marty asked Mr. McFly as we were walking over to the café, "What made you change your mind?"

He answered, "Last night, Dark Vader came down from the planet Vulcan and threatened to melt my brain if I didn't ask Lorraine to the dance."

I shot him a look. What was he talking about? Dark Vader didn't exist. Then I saw that Annie was desperately trying not to giggle. That's when I realized that they must have done something last night when I was sleeping.

Annie responded, "Let's keep the melting brain things to ourselves, shall we?"

Mr. McFly nodded and Marty pointed into the café.

He said, "All right, there she is. Just go in there and ask her to the dance. Say the first thing that comes to your mind."

Mr. McFly thought for a moment and said, "Nothing is coming to my mind."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Geese, Mr. McFly. Why were you ever born?"

Mr. McFly perked up and Marty said, getting his attention, "Just tell her that she is the most beautiful person you've ever saw. Tell her that destiny brought you two together. Girls like that stuff. Ask Annie."

Annie was in a bit of trance. I giggled as I knew Marty's advice was right on the money. I knew Annie was hoping that he would one day tell her those things.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

I brought myself out of my love fog and said, "Uh, right you are, Marty."

Marty shot me a look as Timmy was giggling under his breath. Timmy was the only person besides Doc that I had sworn to secrecy about me liking Marty. Anyways, we saw that Uncle George was writing what Marty was saying down. _'Hm, I wonder if Uncle George has got any relationship to Timmy. Nah, Timmy's not a nerd nor is he a weakling. Maybe he's a Chosen One and he doesn't know it,'_ I thought.

I told Uncle George, "If you can put your mind to it, George, you can accomplish anything."

Timmy shot me a look as I shrugged. I know I was giving him Doc's line but if it was going to boost Uncle George's confidence, why not? Timmy just smiled at me as we went in. Marty, Timmy, and I sat the bar. Uncle George ordered some chocolate milk and went over to Aunt Lorraine. Everything seemed to be going good…until the music stopped. Marty, Timmy, and I all looked up and saw Biff. _'Damn, bad timing,'_ I thought. Timmy looked disappointed as did Marty. Biff came over to Uncle George but Marty tripped him. Biff stared him down and I shot _'why did you have to go and do that'_ look. Timmy shook his head, worried about his friend.

Marty faked Biff out and punched him. Marty ran out the door and Timmy and I followed in his tracks. We got outside where we saw Marty taking apart a wooden scooter and made his own skateboard. Biff and his gang chased him around and Marty made them crash into a manure truck.

Timmy shouted, "Nice one, Marty!"

I heard someone next to us asks, "Who is that guy?"

The other girl asked, "Yeah, where does he come from?"

Aunt Lorraine, crushing on Marty bad said, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

'_Uh oh,'_ I thought to myself. Without anyone noticing me, I grabbed Timmy's wrist and we ran off. We wanted to head to Doc's house but Uncle George stopped us.

He asked, "If you're cousin is so hung up on me asking Lorraine to the dance, then why does he keep showing me up?"

I tried to answer the best I could, "Listen, George. Marty doesn't mean to show you up..."

Timmy added, "It's just he had to do something. You weren't going to, were you?"

His face fell. He knew that we were telling the truth.

He said, sadly, "You're right, Amie and Tommy. I'm a weakling."

I smiled and responded, "First of all, call me Annie."

Timmy added, "And call me Timmy."

I finished, "Second of all, you're not a weakling. There is always time to make things right."

Timmy nodded in agreement as he smiled at us. At least the whole time concept worked for him. As for Marty, time was running out! Linda was staring to disappear and we knew Marty was next. I decided to do something.

I responded, "Listen, George. Timmy and I have got to go to our, uh, uncle's place and maybe later we can work on a plan for you. Is that okay?"

Uncle George smiled at me and answered, "That will be fine Amie...I mean Annie."

I smiled at him and Timmy said, "Okay. Marty, Annie and I will catch up with you later."

Uncle George responded, "Okay, Tommy...I mean Timmy."

With that, we left and ran towards Doc's place. We had to get there first! After all, we had to warn Marty that Aunt Lorraine was coming!

* * *

We got there and we saw Aunt Lorraine leaving, obviously in a love fog. _'Damn, we're too late,'_ I thought. I entered the garage. Doc was there, shaking his head and Marty, well; let's just say he was disoriented.

Doc said, sadly, "Lorraine forced Marty to ask her to the dance."

Timmy responded, "Ah, man. I feel for you, Marty."

Marty responded, "Thanks, Timmy. But, what are we going to do?"

I smiled and responded, "The only thing we can do, Marty. We play chess. We maybe in check but it is not over until we claim checkmate. Okay, not the best speech. But, you know what I mean. It is up to you, Timmy, and me to set things right and that's exactly what we are going to do."

Marty smiled at me as did Timmy.

Doc asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

I smiled and explained, "You worry about the experiment, Doc. We'll worry about Marty's folks."

Timmy added, "We've got four days. Let's not waste them."

Marty and I nodded in agreement as did Doc.

Doc responded, "Well, let me show you my plan for getting you three back home. Please forgive the crudity of this model. I haven't been able to build it too scale."

I smiled and responded, "I think you did a fine job, Doc."

Timmy added, "I agree, dad. You're always too hard on yourself."

Marty nodded and told us, "We've already went through the _'dry'_ run and it works. Let's just hope it works four days later."

"I agree," Timmy and I said, in unison.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

November 12, 1955

3:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was surprised on how fast the four days went. Annie, Timmy, and I were spending half the time trying to warn Doc about his upcoming fate and the other half cooking up our scheme. At least the scheme part was going better than us trying to warn Doc. Doc was so damn stubborn that he wasn't even listening to Timmy. Before my mom came into the garage, I tried to tell Doc that he meant the world to us but Doc wouldn't hear of it. Annie and I were helping dad out with the laundry. Timmy was helping Doc with the experiment so we could talk in private. Dad seemed disoriented.

He asked, "I don't get it. How can I go to the dance with Lorraine if she is already going with you?"

I answered, "Well, she wants to go with you but she doesn't know it yet."

Annie added, "We have to show you that you're a fighter. Someone that will stand up for her and for yourself. I mean, why do you think she's crushing on Marty?"

I shot her a look and changed the subject, "Let's go over the plan one more time. Where will you and Annie be?"

Dad answered, "We're going to be at the dance."

I responded, "Right and where will I be?"

Dad answered again, "You'll be in the parking lot with her."

Annie nodded and asked, "Right and when you see Marty and Lorraine struggling, you walk in and say...you're line George."

Dad perked up and responded, "Uh, _'Hey,_ _you._ _Get_ _your_ _damn_ _hands_ _off_ _of_ _her.'_ You really think I ought to swear?"

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, God damn it, George! Swear! For Pete's sake, there is nothing wrong with it!"

I grabbed her arm and said, "Calm down, Annie." She calmed down as I said, "Now, this can only work if it stays between the three of us." Dad nodded in agreement and I added, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to go."

With that, we left.

* * *

Later that day, I was in a suit, ready for the dance. Annie was wearing a pretty pink following dress. I was blushing at her big time now. I had never seen her in a dress before.

Timmy walked in at that moment and commented, "Wow, you guys look great."

I messed up Timmy's hair and told him, "Hey, thanks sport."

Annie asked, "Have you told Doc yet?"

Timmy answered, "Are you kidding? Dad has hardly listened to a word I've said. I don't think he'll listen to us."

I responded, "I'm surprised that he listened to you about the whole adopted thing."

Timmy told me, "I know, I was too."

Annie perked up and told us, "Listen, why don't we try and write Doc a letter warning him of his impending doom?"

Timmy responded, "It's better than nothing."

I nodded in agreement as we went to Lou's café.

* * *

Annie and I were writing our own letter to Doc as he was setting up for the experiment later on that evening while Timmy was writing his own. I said what Annie and I wrote aloud, _"Dear Doc, the day we go back in time, you were shot by terrorists. Please the necessary precautions to prevent this terrible disaster. –Your friends, Marty and Annie."_

I sighed and said, "Let's just hope Doc reads this."

Annie nodded and responded, "Yeah, I...I don't want to lose him, Marty."

A tear rolled down her face and I wiped it away from her face.

I responded, "Me either, Annie."

I knew how she felt. Doc was like a father to me too. I looked over Timmy's shoulder as he was writing. His handwriting was much nicer than mine probably because Doc had taught him. It read, _'Dear Doc, First I want to say that you are the most amazing father in the world and that I love you. I want to thank you for taking me in that raining 1975 day. If I had a choice between you or my real parents, I'd choose you any day. Well maybe not in the mornings when you try and wrestle me out of bed. Anyways, on the night that we go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. If you don't you will be leaving your loving son without a father. And you will be leaving behind the two people in the entire world who love you like you were their own father. Marty and Annie would be crushed if you were killed. Oh, and by the way if you do live through being shot be terrorists I would like it if you spend a little less time on your inventions and more time on spending some time with me, Marty, and Annie. –Your loving son and best friend, Timmy.'_

With a tear in my eye over Timmy's beautiful letter, we walked out of the café.

* * *

I put Annie and my letter in Doc's coat pocket as did Timmy. I saw that Timmy was praying to God that Doc would heed our warning. Annie was keeping an eye on Doc as he was paying off the cop.

Doc turned to us after the cop left and said, "What you three just saw, you didn't see."

Annie shot Doc a look and responded; "Leave the jokes to me and Timmy, Doc."

Doc sheepishly smiled as Timmy said, "Annie's right, dad."

With that, Doc and Timmy got things ready for later.

Annie turned to me and said, "Well, I'm off to the dance. I'll meet you later."

With that, she walked off and for the first time during this whole adventure, I was alone. It felt weird to me. I took the Packard and drove off for mom's house.

* * *

I picked her up and we drove to the school.

I parked the car and asked her, "Uh, do you mind if we park?"

She smiled and answered, "No, not at all. I love to park."

Swell. She got out a bottle of liquor and drank from it.

I said, freaked, grabbing the bottle, "You drink?"

She shot me a look and responded, "Marty, anyone who is anyone drinks."

I shot her a look but then I saw something else. She was smoking too! I spat out the liquor because it tasted bad and I was freaked out, again.

I blurted out, "You smoke too?"

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Marty, you're starting to sound like my mother."

Now, that's uncanny.

I responded, "Yeah, right."

She added, "When I have kids, I'll let them do anything they want."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I like to have that in writing."

Mom never let me do anything. Not even hang out with Doc. The only thing she did approve of was me hanging out with my band, Timmy, and Annie. I blushed at the thought of her name. I'll admit to it. I had it bad for Annie...and the only ones who knew were Doc and Timmy. I looked out the mirror and saw no one was coming. Where the hell is dad already? Mom called me and when I turned, she had her jacket off.

She asked, "Are you nervous, Marty?"

I dryly answered, "You could say that. Do you know how it feels to be a first date and not know how to act?"

She smiled at me and responded, "No but you know what? I don't worry." She eventually got me into a corner and kissed me. I was freaking. Talk about weird! She opened her eyes, pulled away and said, pretty freaked, "This is all wrong. But, when I kiss you, it's like I'm kissing my brother. Does that make sense?"

I smiled, relieved and responded, "Believe me; it makes a lot of sense."

_'More than you know,'_ I thought. I heard footsteps.

Mom said, "Someone is coming."

_'About time,'_ I thought but I thought differently when I saw who grabbed me. It was Biff, drunk as a skunk. _'Scratch that,'_ I added.

He said, his voice slurred, "You cost me three hundred dollars damage to my car, you son of a bitch."

He punched me in my stomach and handed me off to his goons.

Mom said, defiantly, "Leave him alone, Biff!"

Biff saw her and said, "Well, look at what we have here."

Mom tried to escape but Biff was too fast for her. He ordered his goons to get rid of me. They stuff me into a car. I heard a voice asking someone outside where his keys where

I said, "The keys are in here!"

The voice outside responded, "Say that again."

I responded, freaked out, "I said the keys are in here!"

_'Annie, dad. It's up to you,'_ I thought.

Just then, a heard a beautiful female voice asking, "Hey, have you seen George McFly?"

My heart skipped a beat. That was Annie's voice!

I yelled, "Annie, help!"

I heard Annie asking, "Marty, is that you?"

I wanted to shoot her a look but a shot would have to do.

I responded, "No, it's Calvin Klein. Of course it's me!"

Annie sounded worried and she asked, "Wait, if you're in there, then who...?"

The truck got opened and the guy who opened it sliced his hand.

I saw Annie and said, "Biff. And how did you lose George?"

I threw the keys at the band and we ran off.

Annie explained, "Well, Biff's goons came into the gym and chased me away from Uncle George saying that Biff wanted both of our asses. I eventually ditched them but I lost Uncle George! Marty, don't take this the wrong way, but this was defiantly not part of the plan!"

I shot her a look and responded, "I know that!"

We got back out to the parking lot where dad knocked Biff out with one punch! We smiled and then we both high fived each other. Dad offered his hand and mom took it, lovely. I took out my picture and saw that Linda was just about gone!

"Crap," Annie swore.

We ran away from the crowd and headed back to the band.

I said, "Hey, guys. You've got to finish the dance!"

One of the band members said, "Hey no can do. Marvin here sliced his hand. He can't play. Unless you two know someone else that can play the guitar."

Annie smiled and I caught her train of thought.

She put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Guys, meet your new guitarist, Calvin _'Marty'_ Klein."

The next thing I knew, I was on stage playing Earth Angel. Annie was backstage, keeping an eye on me. I saw that she crossed her fingers. I was watching my picture and I saw that I was staring to disappear. I looked out onto the dance floor and saw another kid was dancing with mom. I faintly went down.

The piano player asked, "Hey kid. Are you alright?"

I answered, "I-I can't play."

I looked at my hand which was disappearing. Annie come onto the stage and held me in her arms. I couldn't feel that. Was this it? Was I...dying? My breathing was slowing and so was my heartbeat. My eyes were threatening to close and the last thing I saw was Annie watching over me, concern in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

I tried to say, with my last breath, "Annie, I...love you."

_'Timmy, I'm sorry that I couldn't save your dad,'_ I thought as my whole world went dark.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

November 12, 1955

9:25 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

I stroked Marty's hair, worriedly. I heard his last words and I wasn't paying attention to the dance floor.

I whispered, "I love you too, Marty."

I closed my eyes and tear rolled down my cheek. I felt someone wiping it away. My heart skipped a beat. I felt some moment in my arms. Could it be? I opened my eyes and saw Marty...alive and well! I looked at him, thinking that he was going to disappear at any moment and decided to look out to the dance floor. I saw Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine in midst of a kiss. I smiled at the sight and Marty left my arms and finished playing the song. He took the picture off of the guitar and showed it to me. Dave, Linda, and him were there and not disappearing! I breathed a sigh of relief, got up, and Marvin came over to us.

He smiled and said, "That was great! Let's do another one!"

I shook my head and pointed out, "Sorry, but we really have to go."

Marty nodded but Marvin said, "Oh, come on! Let's do something that really cooks."

Marty perked up and repeated, "Something that really cooks."

I shot him a look and responded, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

He smiled and said to the band, "Okay, this is r & b melody, watch me for the changes, and try to keep up."

Just at that moment, Marty started to play Johnny B. Good. We all started dancing and eventually everyone stopped while Marty kept playing. I was trying to get his attention but it wasn't until he slid on the stage he noticed that he lost his audience. That was the one thing about Marty. He could never tell when he lost his audience. I sighed out of embarrassment.

Marty spoke into the microphone, "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But, you're kids are going to love it."

He ran off the stage and I ran after him. We were backstage and near the back door. I was wondering if he had heard me earlier and I was wondering if he meant what he said. Just then, he took my hand, capturing my attention. I looked at him and he smiled.

He said, "Annie, I did mean what I said. I love you."

I blushed feverishly and responded, "Well then, we've got a problem. I love you too."

Marty smiled and I added, "Uh, I hate to ruin this moment but we've got to get to City Hall and meet Doc and Timmy!"

Marty perked up and said, "Ah, damn! You're right! Doc is probably driving Timmy nuts by walking around in circles saying, _'damn, I wonder where those two are'_."

I smiled and responded, "Probably, knowing Doc."

My face fell as I hoping that Doc didn't discover our and Timmy's letter yet. I didn't want to lose Doc. After all, he was a like a father to me and Marty. I didn't want Timmy to lose the only family he had.

Marty saw Aunt Lorraine and said, "Lorraine."

Aunt Lorraine faked a smile and said, "Marty that was very interesting music." I tried so hard not to giggle. Marty was shooting me a look and Aunt Lorraine added, "I hope you don't mind but George offered to take me home."

Marty smiled, playfully punched her, and responded, "Great, great! I've got a feeling about you two."

Aunt Lorraine smiled and said, "I've got a feeling too."

Uncle George came over and wrapped his jacket around Aunt Lorraine.

I said, "Well, we've got to go but we want you to know that this has been very...educational."

Aunt Lorraine perked up and asked, "Marty, Annie. Will we ever see you and Timmy again?"

Marty smiled and answered, "We can guarantee it."

Uncle George shook both of our hands and said, "Well, Marty and Annie. I'll always remember and treasure your advice. You've really helped me out a lot as has Timmy."

We both smiled and we said in unison, "Glad to do it."

We started to leave but Marty turned around and added, "Oh, if you guys ever have kids and one of them sets fire to the living room accidentally when he's nine years old...go easy on him."

Uncle George smiled and responded, "We will."

I shot Marty a look.

I said, as we were going for the Packard, "You shouldn't have said that Marty."

Marty shot me a look back and responded, "Well, I didn't want to spend two weeks without my best friends."

We got in the car and drove off for Doc's mansion. We quickly changed and got to City Hall.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

November 12, 1955

9:45 p.m.

**Timmy's POV**

Dad was pacing back and forth, checking his watches every chance he got.

I yelled to him, "Dad, relax. Marty and Annie will be soon."

Dad told me, yelling over the wind, "I'm sorry, Timmy but I am a bit nervous. A lot is on the line here."

I responded, yelling with all my might, "I know that as do Marty and Annie. Give them some credit." A quiet moment pasted as I tried to tell my dad, still yelling over the wind, "Dad, there is something you ought to know."

Dad perked up started to tell me, yelling over the wind, "No, Timmy! You mustn't tell me about the future! Even if your intentions are good, they can backfire miserably..."

Just then, dad's Packard pulled up and Marty and Annie came out.

Dad yelled over the wind, "You two are late!"

Annie shouted back, "What do you expect? We weren't going back in those zoon suits!"

I yelled, "Don't blame you!"

I didn't because I could see Marty in 1985 wearing a suit... Marty changed the subject and showed Doc the picture.

He yelled, "Doc, the old man really came through. He let Biff have it with one punch! He never stood up to Biff in his life!"

I looked at the picture, seeing that Dave, Linda, and Marty were all there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

But, dad perked up at this and yelled back, "Never?"

Annie yelled, concerned, "No, why?"

Dad waved it off and responded, "Okay, we're already." I couldn't help but wonder what he was trying not to tell us. He opened the De Lorean and punched in our destination time. He said, "You're destination time is all set. You left on October 26, 1985 at 1:34 a.m. so we're going to send you back at the exact same time." The circuits read: _'October 26, 1985 at 1:34 a.m.'_ Dad got out of the De Lorean and yelled, "Well, I guess that's it."

Marty, Annie, and I faked a smile and we said in unison, yelling over the wind, "Thanks."

Dad smiled back and yelled, "Thank you three. You finally got me something to aim for...and to look forward to."

At that moment, we all hugged my dad. We didn't know if we were going to see him alive in the future or not but it was best to be prepared for anything.

Dad was a bit taken back by this and hugged us back.

He said, yelling over the wind, "In thirty years?"

Marty answered, yelling, "We hope so."

Dad let go of us and yelled, "Don't worry. As long as you two accelerate the De Lorean up to 88 MPH just when the lightning strikes the tower. Everything will be fine."

_'Not exactly what we meant, dad,'_ I thought.

We got in and Annie said, "Right."

Just then, dad felt something in his pocket and took out the envelope we sneaked into his coat pocket. All of our faces fell.

Dad asked, yelling over the wind, "What the hell is this?"

Marty answered, "You'll find out in thirty years."

Doc freaked out and yelled, "It is information about the future, isn't it!"

Doc ran over to the tree near-by and we went over to him.

Annie yelled, "Wait a minute, Doc. You have to trust us!"

I added, yelling with tears in my eyes, "Your life depends on it, dad!"

Dad shook his head and yelled, "No!" He ripped up both of the envelopes. My heart sank as dad added, "I refuse to accept the responsibility!"

Marty decided to put matters into his own hands.

With tears in his eyes, he yelled, "In that case, we'll tell you straight out!"

Just then, a bolt of lightning hit the tree next to us and the branch on the tree knocked the wires loose.

Dad yelled, "Great Scott!" He looked up and grabbed some rope. He yelled, "I'll climb up to the top and I'll throw down the rope to you three. You three then wrap the rope around it and I'll pull it up."

We all nodded and yelled in unison, "Right!"

A few minutes later, the rope came down to us. Annie and I held the wire as Marty wrapped the rope around the wire.

Annie yelled, "Go, Doc!"

Dad pulled up the rope and wire.

As soon as the rope was up, Marty yelled, "Doc! We have to tell you about the future!"

I heard dad yell, "Huh?" I yelled, "On the night we go back, you will be..."

Just then, the bells went off and dad yelled in pain from the noise.

Marty and Annie screamed, "Doc!"

I screamed, "Dad!"

Dad motioned us to go and Marty yelled, "No, Doc!"

Dad pointed at the clock and said, "Look at the time! You've only got four minutes! Go, now!"

Marty, Annie, and I ran to the De Lorean and drove off to the start-up point. We all got out and we put in the rod. Marty, Annie and I got back in.

Annie cursed and said, "Damn it, Doc. Why did you have to tear up that letter?"

I added, "If only we had more time!"

Marty perked up and responded, "Wait a minute. We've got all the time in the world! We've got a time machine! We'll just go back early and warn him!"

Annie smiled and responded, "Great plan better than the one we made up at the dance."

I shot her a look as did Marty and I changed the subject by telling Marty, "Ten minutes ought to do it."

Marty typed in, _'October 26, 1985 at 1:24 a.m.'_

He said, "Okay, time circuits on."

Annie added, "Flux compotator...fluxing."

I added, "Engine running."

Marty finished, "Okay, let's do this!"

At that moment, the De Lorean died.

"Oh, no." Annie and I mumbled as Marty tried to start it up.

* * *

Unknown to anyone of us, dad was having his own problems. Dad was trying to get the wires hooked back into one other and soon discovered that he was short seeing that the tree branch was still on the wire!

* * *

Back with us, Marty was still trying to start up the De Lorean.

He mumbled, "Come on, please!"

Frustrated, he slammed his head on the steering wheel. The horn went off and the De Lorean started up.

Annie smiled and responded, "I think all it needed was a push."

Marty shot her another look as I giggled at Annie's joke. Marty got the De Lorean into gear. Meanwhile, dad got an idea of how to get back down. He put the wire on the hands of the clock and he slid down on the wire. He landed, got to his feet, and struggled to get the wire loose.

We saw him get it out.

Marty and Annie said in unison, "Doc!"

I said, "Dad!"

Marty, Annie, and I all closed our eyes and we both heard three sonic booms. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the old theater. Marty backed up the De Lorean and we got back onto the road. We got out of the De Lorean and saw Red.

Marty smiled and said, "Red, you look great!"

Annie smiled and added, "Everything looks great!"

I turned to the Bank of America and saw that it had just become 1:24 a.m.

"1:24, we still have time! We're coming, dad," I said.

We all got back into the De Lorean but it wouldn't start again.

Annie mumbled, "Not again! Quick! Hit your head on the steering wheel!"

He shot her a look and I added, "What? It worked before!"

Just then, we saw the Libyans drive right by us.

"The Libyans," Marty shouted.

Annie and I perked up at this and we all started to run. We had to save dad!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

(Marty, Annie, and Timmy get to Lone Pine Mall. It is now 1:34 and they see Doc being shot. Marty, Annie, and Timmy's faces fall. They are about to say something when...)

The other Marty and Annie: NO! Bastards!

The other Timmy: Dad!

(The Liberians shoot at them. Marty, Annie, and Timmy go over to the other side of the sign and see their other selves escape the Liberians. Marty, Annie, and Timmy slide down the hill. They look up and see the De Lorean vanish in a brilliant flash of light. Marty, Annie, and Timmy ran over to Doc.)

Marty: Doc! (He turns Doc over and sees Doc is dead.) No.

Annie: Please God no!

Timmy: No, dad.

(They all turn around and start to cry. Just then, Doc blinks and gets up. Marty, Annie, and Timmy see him out the corners of their eyes.)

Timmy: Dad!

Marty: You're alive?

(Doc opens his radiation suit and shows them a bullet proof vest.)

Annie: Bullet proof vest! How did you know? (Doc goes for something in his pocket.) We never got the chance to tell you!

(Doc gives them the letter and it is the letter they wrote back in 1955.)

Marty: What about screwing up future events, the space-time continuum?

Doc: (He smiles.) Well, I figured what the hell?

(Marty, Annie, and Timmy all hug him, with tears in their eyes. A little later, they arrive at Annie's house.)

* * *

Marty: So how far ahead are you going?

Doc: [Einstein is with him.] About thirty years. It's a nice round number.

Annie: Look us up when you get there. We should be 47.

Doc: You bet.

Timmy: Oh and watch that re-entry, dad. It's a little bumpy.

Doc: Well, we could watch it together.

Timmy: (He perks up.) Do you mean...?

Doc: (He nods.) Hop in, sport.

(Timmy jumps in, hugging Doc.)

Marty: Hey, make sure that he stays out of trouble, Timmy.

Annie: And make sure that you stay out of it too.

Timmy and Doc: You bet.

(Doc backs up and drives off. Three sonic booms occur and Marty and Annie head into the house.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

October 26, 1985

10:45 a.m.

(The alarm goes off, playing Back in Time. Marty wakes up and rubs his eyes.)

Marty: What a nightmare. (He goes into the kitchen and sees Annie who looks like she just got up too. He wraps his arms around her waist.) Morning, you.

Annie: (She smiles.) Good morning to you too. (She points to the empty couch.) It's weird not seeing Timmy there.

Marty: I know but he's off with his dad. He looked happier than I ever seen him last night. (Annie nods as he lets go of her.) You mind if we go see my folks?

Annie: Sure. (They leave and arrive at the house. They see that the car isn't wrecked.) The car isn't wrecked. What the hell?

Marty: (They go in and see Dave and Linda, who both look good.) Hey! (Dave and Linda perk up.) What the hell is this?

Linda: Breakfast.

Dave: Did you two sleep in your clothes again?

Annie: Uh, yeah.

Marty: W-what are you wearing, Dave?

Dave: Marty, Annie. I always wear a suit to the office. (Marty and Annie exchange confused looks.) You two alright?

Annie: Uh, yeah.

(George and Lorraine come in through the back way.)

George: Good morning.

Marty: (He goes down.) Mom, dad!

Lorraine: Marty, are you alright?

Marty: (He gets up with Annie's help.) Uh, yeah. Y-you guys look great! Mom, you look so thin!

Lorraine: Oh, why thank you Marty. (George playfully pinches her bottom.) George! (She giggles.) Good morning, sleepy heads. (She gives them both a hug and goes over to Dave and Linda.) So, how did it go with Doc and Timmy last night?

Annie: (She perks up.) Uh, it went fine but the experiment didn't work. Doc was pretty bummed. Thank God that Timmy was there to perk him up.

George: Well, at least he keeps trying.

Lorraine: I just hope he and Timmy don't intervene with your camping trip tonight.

Marty: W-what mom?

Lorraine: Well, you're trip up to the lake with Annie. You said that you two had a lot to talk about your relationship.

Annie: (She whispers in Marty's ear.) She's got that right.

(Marty nods in agreement. Just then, Biff comes in. He is a mechanic.)

Biff: Mr. McFly, this package just came in. (He sees Marty and Annie.) Oh, hi Marty and Annie. I think it's your new book.

(George and Lorraine open the package and take out the book. It is entitled, _'A Match Made in Space'_. It has an alien who looks like Dark Vader as well as two characters that look like George and Lorraine as teenagers on the cover as well as a real life picture of George on the back.)

Lorraine: Oh, honey! Your first novel!

George: It's like I always say. As long as you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.

Biff: Oh, here Marty. (He gives Marty a set of keys.) You're all waxed and gassed ready for tonight.

Marty and Annie: Keys?

(They go out to the garage and open it. They see a truck there. Marty goes over to it and pumps his fists.)

* * *

Marty: This couldn't be more perfect.

Annie: I agree. Your parents are being cool about us working for Doc, they actually care about you and for Timmy now and everyone is successful… You can't ask for more.

Marty: (He smiles. He goes over to her.) There is just one thing I can ask for, Annie.

Annie: (She gives him a curious stare.) And what's that?

Marty: You let me kiss you.

(Marty strokes her hair, caresses her cheek, and kisses her passionately. Just then, three sonic booms capture their attention. They break out of their kiss and see the De Lorean. They both go over and Doc and Timmy get out.)

Doc: Marty, Annie! (He runs over to them and grabs them both.) You got to come back with us!

Timmy: Yeah, there's big time trouble!

Marty: (He passes his hand over Doc's visor.) Where?

Doc: (He flips up his visor.) Back to the future!

(Doc goes over to the garbage and takes a few things.)

Annie: Wait a minute. What are you doing now?

Timmy: He needs fuel! We were able to create a new generator by using plain old garbage.

Doc: (He flips up the compartment that says, Mr. Fusion. He puts the garbage into it.) Quick, you two. Get in the car.

Marty: Wait a minute, Doc. We just got back.

Annie: Yeah and we were just about to take Marty's new truck out for a spin.

Doc: Well, I'm sorry you two.

Timmy: Yeah but that's just going to have to wait.

Marty: Why, what happens to us in the future?

Annie: Yeah, do we become assholes or something?

Doc: Oh, no. You and Marty both turn out fine but it's your kids! Something has to be done about your kids!

(Marty and Annie exchange surprised looks.)

Timmy: (He smiles, sheepishly.) Yeah, you have kids. Get in.

(They climb into the De Lorean. Doc backs up onto the road.)

Marty: Hey, Doc. You better back up.

Annie: Yeah, we don't have enough room to get up to 88 MPH.

Doc: Roads? Where we're going we don't need... (he flips down his visor) roads.

Timmy: (Marty and Annie shoot him a look.) In other words, hang on.

(The De Lorean takes off and into time.)

* * *

_AK1028: To be continued...with 'An Era Between Us'. No spoilers for this, so you better stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!  
_


End file.
